Hereditary empathy
by Mari21
Summary: A young girl, with the power of empathy, is in danger. Can the charmed ones save her?


A young girl walked in the dark streets at night. She walked fast, she could feel someone was after her.  
  
"Faster Erika, Faster" She whispered to herself  
  
Suddenly, a man spoke  
  
"Erika Vantoss? I believe you have something I want"  
  
The girl spun around  
  
"W-what do you want? I don't have anything.leave me alone!" She didn't knew what she was saying, she just let out the words  
  
"You know what I want.I took it from your parents.but your power is stronger " The stranger walked towards her  
  
"W-who are you? What did you do to my mother and father?" The girl walked several steps away from the stranger  
  
"Don't worry Erika.you'll see them soon.in hell." The stranger threw a bolt of lightning toward her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Piper!! I think your cookies are burning" Phoebe yelled from the kitchen  
  
"coming, coming" Piper said and as she ran down the stairs  
  
"Ew, what is that smell?" Paige entered the kitchen  
  
"Pipers cookies." Phoebe answered and bended down to look  
  
"You could have taken them out yourself Phoebe.." Piper was sitting next to Phoebe  
  
"Well I." Phoebe was about to answer when the doorbell rang  
  
"I will get that" Piper said and walked out "Phoebe you can take out the cookies then"  
  
Piper opened the door. It was Darryl "Darryl? Hi! Come on in I was ju.."  
  
"No need to come in Piper.I need your help" Darryl looked angry, stressed, and confused  
  
"Sure.. what happened?"  
  
"A young girl was attacked. She was probably walking alone at night. Some one walked by and saw her passed out."  
  
Piper was confused "That's horrible...But hoe does it have anything to do with us?"  
  
"When we asked her, who attacked her, she said it was a guy, he shot an electric ball after her.and it came out of his hands. Right now, she's at the police station." Darryl looked at Piper, like he wanted her to explain it all  
  
" Oh.. PHOEBE! PAIGE!" Piper yelled  
  
Phoebe and Paige stormed out of the kitchen "What? What happened?" they asked  
  
"Darryl will explain that on our way to the police station" Piper took her coat on and walked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Police Station  
"So a demon attacked her?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Why would a demon attack a little girl?"  
  
"I'm fourteen" A voice from the corner said  
  
The three of them spun around. A young girl with half-long brown hair was sitting curled up in a corner.  
  
Piper walked over to her "Hi.." She said calmly "I'm Piper Halliwell.This is my sisters, Phoebe and Paige.we are here to help you"  
  
The girl looked up at Piper. Her eyes where ginger coloured and her face dirty.  
  
"Help as in..?"  
  
"Help as in help. You need to tell us who attacked you" Paige said a little louder than Piper  
  
"Why don't you just ask me to tell a joke. I know you're here to laugh at me" But she knew it weren't true. She knew they where here to help.  
  
"We already heard.but we want you to tell us how the de.how the guy looked like" Paige sat next to Piper, she felt bad for that poor girl. 'where is her parents?' she thought  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for me." The girl talked to Paige  
  
"What? How do you know..?"  
  
"Empathy.I'm an empath.my mother and father where to, but they are dead. the guy that attacked me killed them" She couldn't say anymore, she looked away with tears in her eyes  
  
"Its okay.." Piper whispered and took the girls hand "What is your name again?"  
  
"Erika.Erika Vantoss." Erika looked at Piper "Why do you want to know how my attacker looked like?" she asked  
  
Piper sighed "We are witches. The Charmed Ones, and we think that your attacker was a demon. We think he wants something from you.it might be your empathy"  
  
"He already took it from my parents! What more does he want?" Erika knew they where magical. She wasn't surprised that Piper told her, she could feel they where witches  
  
"Its going to be ok.." Phoebe walked over to Erika and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she got a premonition  
  
{Flash}  
  
Erika is sitting alone at the police station, she is sleeping. She slowly opens her eyes, she heard a sound. She sits up. Suddenly, a demon shimmers behind her, with a half circled knife. He raises his hands and is about to kill. {Flash}  
  
"Phoebe did you.?" Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe  
  
"Premonition.." Phoebe gasped "We cant let Erika stay here.come on.." She got up followed by Piper and Paige that helped Erika up.  
  
"A premo-what?" Erika asked on their way out  
  
"Premonition.one of Phoebe's powers" Piper answered  
  
"So you two also have powers?"  
  
"Yes, I can freeze time, and blow things up. Paige can teleport herself from place to place, heal people, and the last power is kind of hard to explain. Phoebe can see in the future and levitate"  
  
They all stopped  
  
"What?" Erika asked  
  
"Darryl drove us.we don't have the car" Phoebe said "And my leg hurts"  
  
"But you have your beloved Paige/whiteligther/witch" Paige said with a smile "Shall we orb?"  
  
They all hold hands and Paige orbed out.  
  
He saw them orb out. He needed that girls help.he needed her help desperately 


End file.
